When two worlds meet
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: Characters from FF13 meet the Hetalia cast! What will happen? Uter chaos I guess... I SUCK at summaries! Just read it. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys!

For those of you who have seen a few of my other fics, you'll probably call me stupid. Why? Because: I have umm... 4 fics, I guess that are MULTI-CHAPTERED, AND ARE NOT FINISHED YET (although one of them is on the verge of finishing, yay!) So... I hope this crossover works out well, because it's Hetalia crosseovered with FF13... so... yeah...

WARNING: OOC , for some characters (maybe, but I'll try o keep that to a minimum), and the rest... go make your own warnings, 'cus I don't know what else to warn you about right now... oh, and typos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and FF13 belongs to Square Enix.

And, as mch as I hate to say this: NO YAOI!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Hope arrives in Germany!

Hope.

Just a simple boy (with a weird name#shot), who is now sleeping in his room, at his house, in his home in Palumpolum.

Or... was he?

Morning came quiet fast, this time. Sunlight poured down from the window across his bed. That forced him to wake up. He could guess that he only slept for what, 3 hours. His vision was still quiet hazy, since he just woke up. But then, everything started to clear up, and he realized that he wasn't in his room!

"What the- where am'I? This isn't my room!" Hope said to himself, and then proceded to get himself off of the bed. He then walked out of the room, and proceded to down the stairs, having no idea where he was going.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Hope suddenly heared someone scream. It sounded like it was directed to him. That voice also seems to have an accent, although it's not like the one Vanille and Fang have.

Wait. That scream was directed at him. That means-

'Oh, crap!'

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, but then bumped into someone. This man seems to have an irritated expresion, and a look that could kill. Either he's not a morning person, or he got angry because Hope bumped into him, he doen't know. Hope also noticed something strange. Never before has he seen a person with a hair sticking out of their heads, and form a curl.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hope immedietly said, so as not to irritate the man more (or so he thinks), while bowing deeply.

"Damn it! First having to stay in potato bastard's house, THEN bumping into this guy! Great, just GREAT!" The other man said, angirly, oblivious to coming from the hallway on the second floor.

The voice got closer, and closer, then Hope turned to look behind him, and saw the man screaming at him, charging like a bull.

Then, he tackled Hope.

"Gah!"

"Germany, what the fuck are you doing?" The man with the strange curl said, his tone sounded like he got more irritated.

"Wha- oh. Your just a child," The man named Germany said, after looking at the boy he just tackled.

"Oww... what was that for?" Hope said, rubing the back of his head, after Germany got off of him.

"Sorry, kid. Tomato bastard here just got a little _too _paranoid," The man with the strange curl said, apoligizing to Hope, which made Germany suprised.

"Romano... since when do you... _apoligize_ to people?" Germany asked the man who was adressed as Romano just now.

"Wait, WHAT?" Romano suddenly said, and Hope jolted.

"Umm... excuse me, but where's the exit?" Hope asked them, and Romano immedietly pointed to the door in front of them, then got back to "talking" with Germany.

"Err... thanks, I guess?" Hope said, and he proceded to walk to the front door.

Just as Hope was about to open the door, Germany called out to him.

"Hey, kid!" Germany said, and Hope turned his head to him.

"Yes?" Hope said.

"What's your name?" Germany asked the boy. Hope put on a confused look, but answered anyway.

"Hope. Hope Ethseim" (1) Hope said to the two men.

"Err... right, then..."Germany said, and Hope walked out of the house.

'That's a weird name,' Romano thought to himself. Then, Italy came out of nowhere.

"Ve~, I made some pasta, guys. Who was that just now? I thought I heard someone talking to you guys," Italy said to them, with is _oh_ so oblivious, cheery look.

"No one, Italy. You don't need to worry about it," Germany said, hesitating, and Italy seemed to notice that.

'Germany's weird today...' Italy thought to himself, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, c'mon! You don't want the pasta to get cold, right?" Italy said to both of them, then proceded to walk back to who-knows-where.

'Pasta maniac...' Romano and Germany thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>Palumpolum, Cocoon.<p>

"Huh, where's Hope?" Lightning asked.

"I dunno. Probably out right now?" Fang said to her.

"Nah, can't be. He had a pretty tough day yesterday, so he should be sound asleep right now," Snow said to the two.

"I'll go look for him in town," Lightning said to both of them, then got out of the room. She had a worried look on her face.

* * *

><p>Back at Germany (the country of course, not the personification)<p>

Hope was walking aimlessly in Berlin (that's where he is right now), and he thought to himself,'God, this is going to be another weird day, is it?'

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Hi. So what did you think about this chapter? Bad? Boring? To short? Fucking trash? A waste of time? Bullshit?<p>

Anyway, I'm pretty happy about being the first person to do this croosover fandom, but I also hope this won't be the last one.

Also, don't expect much out of me, 'cus I fell victim to the dreaded writer's block.

Reviews are loved, anyone that flames will be cursed for the next 7 generations.

I'm serious.

(1) I hope I didn't write Hope's last name wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Fang meets China!

Hi!

Wow... someone reviewed. I thought this would suck, even more than a piece of bullshit that someone tells you (what the hell...?)

Anyway, here's the next chapter. And, now you can vote for who's going to be transported next, and ends up meeting what nation. I'll go with the most votes.

WARNING: Just look at the last chapter, 'cus I'm too lazy to write that down here.

Disclaimer: Oh, the naughty things I'll do if I owned both of them...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fang meets poor old China...

Pecinan (1).

China was wandering around his newly built Pecinan. He was happy that this project turned out well, and the town is now bustling with tourists and locals. But he felt a bit off the whole time, as well. Not about the Pecinan, but about his house. He just can't tell what's making him feel very uneasy. So, after wandering around the Pecinan some more, he decided to go back to his house.

* * *

><p>China's home.<p>

Fang woke up. She was suprised that, after her vision cleared up, she wasn't in her room at Palumpolum. Instead, she was at a room with a foreign style decoration, which looked ancient. There was a small drawer with a telephone on top. She, instead of using the phone to call someone, walked out of the room, where there were more ancient decorations.

'This is a weird place. Wait, where the hell am'I?' She thought to herself (about time she realized where she is...)

Just as she was about to make a run for it, a voice called out to her.

"Who's there, da ze~?"

That voice was accented, but not like the Pulsian accent or any other accent she's heared of before. But she just shrugged off that thought, and made a run for it. She waslked straight to the front door, which she luckly found easily.

Then she bumped to China, who just opened the front door to his house.

"Wha-who-WHO ARE YOU, ARU?" China said, ALMOST screaming. Fang jolted slightly.

"Oy! You the owner of this place?" Fang said to the man, irritatingly, while rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, aru. I-I'am," China said, then he heared screaming coming from the stairs.

"ANIKI, DA ZE~! YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE!" The boy, South Korea screamed, with is perverted smirk gracing his face.

"NO, A-"

#BLETAK#

"-ru..."

Fang hit South Korea with her spear (good thing Korea's not dead)

Korea was knocked out cold, and Fang picked him up.

"Well? You gonna help 'im or not?" She said, and China answered with a nod. Then, both of them carried South Korea into China's room.

* * *

><p>After explaining things to China, while drinking a cup of tea, China finaly understood why he's never seen Fang before.<p>

"Ahh, I see. So your from this place called Gran Pulse, wherever that is, aru," he said to her, and she replied with a nod.

"Yeah, and of course you don't know where it is! It's not even on this umm... universe," Fang replied, her voice trailing off a bit at the word 'universe'.

"And your name, aru?" China asked her.

"Oerba Yun Fang, but just call me Fang," She said, "Your name's China, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, aru," China said.

"Could you quit it with the "aru"? What does it mean anyway?" Fang said, raising her voice a bit.

"I can't stop saying it, and it means nothing, aru," China said. Of course he can't quit using the "aru"! It's become a sort of habit for him. They both sat there in silence after that. That is, until South Korea woke up.

"Ngh..." Korea groaned a bit, feeling the sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Oh, your awake, kid," Fang said.

"I hope you learned your lesson, aru," China said. Then, Korea's face lit up.

He jumped out of the bed, then caught China, and started groping him.

"Aniki~ your breasts are MINE, da ze!" South Korea said, with his perveted grin plastered on his face.

#BLETAK#

Came another hit from Fang. This time, it was harder.

"H-hey, can you stop hitting him that hard? He could get a concuction," China said to her, but Fang just put on a confused look.

"Wait... nations can get concuctions?"

* * *

><p>Berlin, Germany.<p>

Hope was still wandering around Berlin. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Germany's house. Then, he bumped into someone.

"Hmm? Ah, _Guten Abend_, Hope," Germany said to the boy,"Having trouble going through the city? Why not come back to my house, and stay there for now?" Germany asked the boy.

"Ah? Sure. I was just about to go look for it, anyway," Hope said, and followed Germany back to his house.

* * *

><p>Palumpolum, Cocoon.<p>

"Snow, I can't find Hope in the city!" Lightning said. She wandered out there since this morning, and only came back to the house now. She got more worried because of this.

"Now Fang's gone too!" Snow said, a hint of worry could be found in his tone.

"What the-she's gone too?" Lightning said, half-screaming.

Why did her level of worries HAVE to escalate this much?

* * *

><p>China's home, China (the country of course, not the personification)<p>

"You should stay here for the time being," China said to Fang.

"Yeah, good idea," Fang said to him, and they both left South Korea in China's room. Somehow, she felt nice. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Again, a chapter that sucks like hell. Oh, and Guten Abend means "Good evening" or so, in German.<p>

And, as said before, you can vote for who will be transported next, and ends up meeting what nation. I'll go with the most votes.

R&R, please!

And flammers will be cursed.

(1) Pecinan is how we call China town here, in Indonesia, whish is where I live.


	3. Chapter 3: Sazh meets Russia!

Hi! So someone voted. Thanks!

I think I waited long enough, so I'll make this chapter NOW.

Warning: GO. READ. THE FIRST. CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: Okay, what the hell do we need this for? Everyone knows I DON'T own Hetalia or FF13.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sazh meets the psyco Russia! Hell NO!

Downtown Moscow, Russia (the country of course, not the personification)

Russia was walking around downtown Moscow. It's pretty crowded, which made this gigantic man hard to walk. Well, duh... there's a lot of people around him.

At first, Russia thought this little walk downtown would relieve him of his stress a bit, but then again it made him even more stressed, so he decided to go home.

* * *

><p>Russia's house, Russia<p>

Sazh woke up, on a couch. His vision was still hazy, but when it cleared up, he reaized he was in someone else's... living room?

This didn't look much like a living room to him.

"Okay, maybe I was drunk, but I know for sure I'm not in Hope's house," Sazh said to himself. He got off the couch, and started wandering around the room. It had a few flags on it, one was colored *white-blue-red, and the other one was **all red, with a sort of anchor with a star on it? He doesn't know hor to describe it, and a few other flags we're hanging on the walls as well, but Sazh didn't bother to look at them.

Latvia, apparently passed by the living room where Sazh was, and immedietly noticed him. Latvia immedietly froze. Not because of Sazh, oh no, but because of how Russia's reaction would be if he noticed this guy. Plus, he was also confused by the man's hair, and the little chicken stiking out of it. It reminded him of Prussia's Gilbird. Latvia walked closer to Sazh quietly, for whatever reason he has. Sazh took notice of the man, and it starteled him, and spontaniously, Sazh hit him. Hard.

#BUAGH#

Came the hit from Sazh's fist that immedietly hit Latvia's head. That instantly knocked Latvia out (good thing his head wasn't bleeding)

Estonia passed by the room, and saw Latvia who was knocked out cold, and also Sazh, who looked a bit guilty.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Estonia screamed, like he always do when Latvia is in this state, or any other state close to this.

* * *

><p>Outside of Russia's house...<p>

Russia was just unlocking the door to his house.

"Huh... that went out pretty bad... and I thought it'll relive my stress a bit..." Russia whispered to himself, when he heared someone scream "LATVIAAAAAAA!" He instantly recognised that it was Estonia.

"Is someone at my house? Usually, Эстония would scream like that is Латвии was hurt by me..." Russia said, then it hit him.

"Америка... kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Russia said, with his psycotic aura coming out.

* * *

><p>Back inside...<p>

A little misunderstanding happened, but after Sazh explained everything to him (a number of times), Estonia got what he was saying.

"Wow... that's just hard to belive..." Estonia said, pretty suprised by all this.

"Yep... and what're those flags over there?" Sazh asked him.

"Well... the white-blue-red flag is the Russian flag, while the one next to it is the USSR flag," Estonia quickly explained to Sazh.

"USSR?" Sazh asked.

"Let's just call it the Soviet Union. Basiclly, it's-" Estonia's sentence was cut off when he heared a sudden bang on the front door.

#BRAK!#

"Who's there? Америка?~" Russia said, psycotic aura coming out of him.

"Gah!V- Venemaa! Your back! Oh no..." Estonia said, his voice trailing off a bit at the word "oh no..."

"Ahh... so it's not Америка," Russia said, after he reached the living room. Estonia immedietly stood up straight.

"What are you doing here, kolkolkolkol~~," Russia said to Sazh.

'The hell is up with this guy? He's got this powerful aura around him!' Sazh thought, looking at Russia.

"Look, look! I'm not here to do ANYTHING! I just woke up here, and trust me, I don't even remember how I got here. Heck, I don't even know how I got here!" Sazh said in order to defend himself. Latvia woke up after he said this.

"GYAA! K-K-Krievija, y- your home! W- welc-come ba-back!" Latvia said, stutering, and a hesitating smile spread across his face.

"Hi, Латвии. Where's Литва?" Russia asked him, and in the kitchen where Lithuania is, Lithuania suddenly sneezed.

"Oh no... Rusija is home..."

Back to the living room!

After the whole misunderstanding cleared up (and mending Sazh's head after he was hit by Russia's legendary faucet pipe (good thing Sazh isn't dead)), Russia finally stopped harrasing Sazh.

"Ahh... I see. Well, Я сожалею об этом. Я только что получил немного параноик, вот и все," Russia said, and Sazh just put on a confused look.

"Umm... He said "I'm sorry about that. I just got a bit paranoid, that's all"," Estonia said, translating what Russia just said.

"Oh, thanks," Sazh said. 'Paranoid my ASS! HE NEARLY KILLED ME!' Sazh thought. Well, Russia did almost kill him. First, Sazh got hit by his faucet pipe, THEN he nearly got chopped to bits by Russia's pickaxe if it weren't for Estonia and Latvia to stop him.

"Well... you should stay here for the time being. It's not safe to just wander around out there, especially here. You might die because of the cold," Russia said.

"Ok, ok. As long as you don't harras me again, okay?" Sazh said. Russia nodded.

"Name?" Russia asked him.

"Sazh. Sazh Katzroy," Sazh answered quickly, while handing out his hand for Russia to shake.

"Russkie Federatsii, but just call me Russia," Russia said, a psycotic grin spread across his face.

"HEY! WHO DARES TOUCH MY BROTHER LIKE THAT?" Someone suddenly said, and apparently it was Belarus, who came out of nowhere, her psycotic aura more powerfull than ever, and she's holding out her knive. Or... is that a pickaxe?

"BELARUS!" Russia screamed in fear, and ran off, just like that.

"Brother, come back! Marry me NOW!" Belarus ran off as well, chasing her brother. The others in that living room just sweatdropped.

'God, this is gonna be bad...' Sazh thought.

* * *

><p>Paumpolum, Cocoon<p>

"Light, have you seen Sazh?" Snow asked her.

"No, why?" She asked. Her heart is pounding at this point.

"He's not in his room." Snow told her, and she snapped.

"WHAT?"

Oh, God... this is wreacking her mind to bits, I can tell...

* * *

><p>Berlin, Germany<p>

Just on their way back home, Hope and Germany stopped by the local markets.

"Huh? Why are we here? I thought we we're going home," Hope asked him. Germany then handed a plastic bag to him.

"We're just here to get some food. We're out of food at home," Germany told him.

"Oh, okay," Hope said, and they began looking for food at the market. Hope was mezmerized by this place. Who knew such a place could exist? He sure didn't.

* * *

><p>China's home, China (the next day)<p>

China was just going to check on South Korea in his room.

When he opened the door, his room was completly trashed. _Wrecked_. And the windows we're open. China could feel a vein pop up in his head.

"SOUTH KOREA!" He screamed.

In the living room, Fang was enjoying her tea. She thought it tasted good, and it rejuvinated her. Suddenly she heared screaming coming from the direction where China is at right now.

"Hey, could you keep it down back there?" Fang said.

* * *

><p>Russia's home, Russia (also the next day)<p>

Sazh passed by the kitchen when he saw Lithuania, getting breakfeast ready.

"Hey, who are you?" Sazh asked.

"EEK!"Lithuania shuddered at this. He's scared, by the way.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Holy Hell... this SUCKED! Huh... well, here are the translations:<p>

Эстония= Estonia

Латвии (Latvii)= Latvia

Литва(Litva)= Lithuania

Америка= America

Russkie Federatsii= Russian Federation

Venemaa, Krievija, Rusija=Estonian, Latvian, and Lithuanian for Russia.

Well, now you can vote again for who's going next, 'cus I have NO idea... I suck like hell, do I?

R&R, please!

*I hope I didn't get it wrong

**Did I get the description right?


	4. Chapter 4: Snow meets America!

Hey, guys!

Sorry, I haven't updated for a long time. Looks like most of you want Snow to meet America. Well, then! This'll be hard, very hard (I SUCK at writting both of them), but I'll do my best! And thanks for the reviews!

Warning & Disclaimer: Read the first chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Snow meets America! The Hero meets the H*** (?)!<p>

McDonalds, America.

America was now eating lunch, although... it's a little early to eat lunch... Right now, it's 10.00 A.M, and he's already at his favorite joint, McDonalds.

He was enjoying his hamburgers (of course, why wouldn't he? He loves it so much), but felt a bit... off. Something was in his house, and he knows it, and because of that, he decided to leave early. He paid for everything (oh, about 30 deluxe* cheese burgers, 13 fries and 5 sodas) and ran out of the restaurant. The people there we're really suprised that after he ate THAT much, he still can run that fast...

* * *

><p>America's house, America (the country!)<p>

Snow woke up, not on a bed, not on a couch, but on a dining room floor.

Yes, he woke up on a floor, and he was drooling. Probably because he was asleep, and having a very good dream for that matter (he was grinning the whole time he was asleep)

"Oww, my head... Where is this?" he said to himself, as he got up.

He just stood there, examining the room he was in.

"Okay, definetly not Hope's house... Where the hell am I?" he said again. Then, he heard a sudden voice on the front door. Instead of checking the door to see what was behind it, he hid behind a desk.

He hid. Not something a Hero would do.

* * *

><p>Outside of America's house...<p>

"Aww... I didn't want to do that, I really wanted some more..."Alfred said. He was rather dissapointed by having to leave his favorite joint early, but with that akward feeling bothering him, how can he enjoy his burgers, right?

* * *

><p>Back inside...<p>

"What the fuck was that?" Snow said to himself, not knowing the front door was already open.

America went inside, and that feeling suddenly got worse. He felt himself being drawn to the desk. He walked up to it, silently, making sure not to make a single sound. When he peered into it, however, was when he freaked out.

"GYAAAA! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" America said. Snow just sat there, suprised. '_So this place really did have an owner,'_ he thought. Well, of course, Snow, why wouldn't it?

"Wait a second, Hope, Fang and Sazh!" Snow suddenly said, and America put on a confused look.

'_It's time for the Hero to find them!_' he thought, then bolted to the front door.

"Wai-HEY!" but America wasn't heard... Instead, he heard a loud '_thud_' from outside his house. He rushed outside, and when he got there found Snow's body on the floor.

"Oh, man! Hang in there!" And America carried him into the house.

* * *

><p>Snow woke up again, on the couch, this time. He felt a very sharp pain on his head.<p>

"You fell outsude. There's a blizzard outside, and you slipped," America said. Yes, he did slip outside. He ran, but the floor was so slippery because of the snow, and fell face first to the floor. "And whose this 'Serah' chick?" America asked him.

"Wait, what?" Snow asked him, very suprised that this man knew that name.

"You were mumbling her name when you were still unconcious," America told him. "And, in a very um... cute voice at that. It's like you two are dating or something."

"**WHAT?**" Snow said, screaming to the top of his voice, his face turning as red as Spain's tomatoes. Was he really saying all that?

"OK, never fall asleep in front of someone again..." he mumbled to himself.

"Alright, enough about all that, and tell me where the hell I am," Snow said, gritting his teeth to stop blushing.

"Ok, ok... I know your not from around here... but first, tell me how you ended up at my house," America said.

"Alright," Snow said, and began explaining the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"Wow... 'kay, that is just HARD to take in,' Amerca said, and Snow nodded.<p>

"I could say the same to you, too," Snow nodded.

"It's a pretty harsh weather outside, so, mind staying here for a while? I know we're not in Russia, but you could still die out there," America said to him.

Although it's embaressing to say, even though he's used to harsh conditions like these, being a L'cie and all, he's never actually experienced something this harsh. Plus, someone's giving him a place to stay. Now, who would want to pass up that opportunity, right?

"Yeah, of course," Snow said.

"Snow Villers," he introduced himself.

"The Hero, the United States of America, or the USA. But just call me America," America introduced himself, with is _oh_ so flashy grin. They shook hands.

So the two heroes have met. But how will this end up?

* * *

><p>Palumpolum, Cocoon<p>

"Snow? Snow!" Lightning called out. It seems that , since this morning he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he," She mumbled to herself , then she spotted Vanille.

"Hey, Vanille. Have you seen Snow?" Lightning asked her.

"Umm, no. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, no..." Lightning said, and went to search around town again.

* * *

><p>Berlin, Germany.<p>

Hope and Germany we're just getting back to the house from the markets. Hope was still amazed by that place. So many people are there, yet all the produce seems to have looked like it just got harvested from the farm.

"So, what are we having tonight?" Hope asked him.

"Um... maybe some Wurst, and mashed potatoes, I'll see if I can make something else later." Germany said. Hope mouth watered at the mention of those. They sounded good. Well, with all this fresh produce, it's bound to be.

* * *

><p>China's home, China.<p>

"How are you enjoying your tea, aru?" China asked her.

"Oh, It's good. Can you teach me how to make tea like this?" Fang asked him. Well, in truth, she did't actually like it. She _loved_ it. It rejuvinated her, it helps her calm down... It makes her feel like she's in _paradise_.

"Guys, can you let me go now, da-ze..." South Korea said, weakly. He's tied up to a pole right now, and looks rather beaten up...

"Oh, not until tomorrow," Fang said, smirking, then taking another sip of her tea.

"Yeah, aru," China said, also smirking. South Korea just stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Russia's house, Russia (the next day)<p>

"Thanks for breakfeast, Lithuania," Sazh said, smiling. Lithuania was brave enough now, to talk to him, and had introduced himself before breakfeast in the kitchen.

"Your welcome, Sazh," Lithuana said. Estonia and Latvia we're watching from behind the door, for no good reason.

"I feel like they'll get along really well," Estonia said. Latvia just nodded, and stayed silent.

* * *

><p>America's house, America (also the next day)<p>

"Oy, Snow, wake up!" America said.

"Oh, god, Serah, you are so _cute~,_" Snow mumbled. America just stood there, and sweatdropped.

"Man, oh man..." he said to himself.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Hola, Amigo!<p>

Hehe, just thought I'd throw all the Spanish I know in there (That about every word I know)

So, anyway, on the title, yeah... I sensored the word Hero (one of them which was meant for America), because... for some odd reason, I just like sensoring that word whenever I read it, and it's America related. As for Snow being all... 'Serah is cute' thing, just a random thing I came up with while writting this (and it hit me just in time, yay!) Same with the Korea being tied up to the pole thing.

Okay, so you may vote again, and hope this didn't suck.

Also: R&R, please!

*I hope I wrote it right.


	5. Chapter 5: Vanille meets Italy!

Guten Abend/Morgen/Tag or whatever.

Hey! Sorry for the very long delay, but I was waiting for more votes to come in, but I guess no more came in. Also, it was kind of hard for me to think about what to do here in this chap, but now I've made up my mind. So, here you go! And, thanks for the reviews!

Warning&Disclaimer: Read the last chapter...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vanille meets Italy, the cute pasta maniac!<p>

"Ve ve ve~"

A cheerful chant can be heard from inside of the kitchen. The smell of tomato sauce and fresh pasta is evident in the air.

Yes, everyone, we are now in Italy's house! And what does he do there? Make pasta all day, of course! There was nothing else he could do while waiting for his brother to come home. And, yes, he's on his way from Germany's house.

* * *

><p>Master bedroom, Italy's house, second floor.<p>

Vanille woke up on a bed. Suprisingly, the blankets were covering her, as if she slept there.

But even someone like Vanille would know she's not where she's supposed to be.

This room looked grand, like a king's room. There was a painting in front of her bed, a drawer with a telephone on top. Also there was a closet that's quite big, and two doors which Vanille thought both leaded outside.

She got off the bed, neatly folded the blankets (she is just to polite!), and made her way to one of the doors. She opened it, and closed it again.

That door leads to the bathroom.

"Oh, goodness me! I can't belive I- Wait a second, where am I?" She mumbled to herself (about time you realized this!)

She then slowly opened the door which leaded outside. Carefull not to make a single sound, she sneaked down the hallway, down the stairs, and made it to the lower floor.

* * *

><p>Outside of Italy's house...<p>

"Fuck, I's finally out of that potato bastard's house!" Romano exclaimed in a happy tone. He was EXTREMELY happy to be out of that house. He could smell pasta, and for once he was happy about that. He quickly opened up the door to his house, and that's when his eyes went wide.

Back Inside!

* * *

><p>"GYAAAA!"<p>

Feliciano heard someone scream. That sounded like his _fratello_!

"Vee? What's going on outside?" and Italy walked to the front door.

Before he could reach the front door, he froze. He saw a cute, petite, innoccent looking girl with orange-pinkish curly hair, wearing traditional clothes, with a lot of ornaments on her.

"Vee! _Fratello, _whose that?" Italy exlaimed in a happy tone.

"Shut it, bastard! How can you let some stranger come into the house?" Romano said, sounding very irritated.

"But I didn't let her in, brother! I only saw her now! Please don't hurt me!" Italy said, sounding very scared now. Romano then smacked Italy.

"Hey, you bastard! Listen, don't you dare lie to me! You didn't let her in here? Then how DID she come in? HUH? THROUGH THE **FUCKING WINDOW?**" Romano said. No, yelled. He's scolding his brother right now, and Vanille can't take it anymore.

"Hey, stop fighting!" She said in a firm tone. The fighting quickly died down.

"I'll explain everything, just stop fighting, please!" Vanille said. Both of them nodded and listened to Vanille's explanation.

* * *

><p>"Ok... that's just too weird. What are you, some sort of magic freak?" Romano said, and Vanille just put on a hurt look.<p>

"That wasn't so nice, _fratello_," Italy said.

"Well, it's _my_ mouth, and _I_ choose how to use it, so shut up, pasta freak!" Romano said. Italy was deeply hurt by that, but stayed strong, and just nodded. Vanille knew this, and said,"Well, he's right, you are being very rude! How can you say that to your own brother?" Vanille said.

"Just SHUT IT! Your being like a scolding mother, you know that? Like I said, it's _my_ mouth, and _I_ choose HOW to use it." Romano said, gritting his teeth at the last few words. Vanille just looked at the floor after that. Italy suddenly spoke.

"Vee, why not stay here? It's really bad for you to wander around outside, especially in this place. It's mafia-infested! Besides, I made pasta! If you never tried it, now's your chance! It's really good!" Italy said. It was a tempting offer, and Vanille couldn't resist. She just quickly nodded.

"Hey, WAIT! Who said you can- gah, WHATEVER! You better be glad I have a soft spot for you girls..." Romano said.

* * *

><p>Palumpolum, Cocoon.<p>

"Vanille? VANILLE!" Lighting called out. Now this house was empty, no one other than Lightning was there. She checked everwhere, but couldn't find anyone in the house.

"Holy Hell... ARGH, SHIT! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?" she shouted as she threw something random at the window.

* * *

><p>Germany's house<p>

Hope just finished eating dinner. It was very good. Wurst and mashed potatoes, if he remembers correctly, and some beer. But he was to young, so he just drank some water.

And now, he's washing the dishes with Germany.

"Hey, no need to help me out like this," Germany said.

"Don't worry! It's the least I can do to repay you for helping me!" Hope said, smiling. Germay put on a small smile also. 'This kid seems so innocent, but in a diffrent kind of way from Italy,' Germany thought.

* * *

><p>America's house<p>

"Oy, Snow! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" America said. He had a meeting with his boss in just a couple of minuets, but he had to take Snow with him. It's not like he can leave him alone like that, who knows what he could do?

"Wait just a little longer!" Snow said. America grew very impatient, but waited anyway.

"What's taking him so long?" America mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>China's home (the next day)<p>

China and Fang we're just untying the rope which tied South Korea.

"Did you learn your lesson, aru?" China asked him.

"Yes, da-ze..." South Korea said weakly.

"And what is that?" Fang asked, menacingly.

"Never to grope anyone again..." South Korea said.

"Good. Now, go take a bath, aru!" China said.

The second China turned around, Korea developed a sly smirk on his face, and launched himself at China, thus groping him again.

* * *

><p>Russia's house<p>

Today, Ukraine came to visit! She was just talking to Russia for the very first time in a long time, and had "paid" the gas money she owed him.

Sazh can't get over at how big her chest was. Not that he's pervert or anything, no! It's just kind of... weird. But he just stood there, watching them chat.

"She must really miss the guy. Heh, of course. She haven't met him in a long time, right?" Sazh mumbled to himself, smiling softly.

He spent the rest of the day watching and listening to the two of them chat.

* * *

><p>Italy's house<p>

Vanille was waiting patiently for the pasta. Italy said it just has to be put on a plate, since he already cooked it.

"GYAAA!" Vanille heard a sudden scream coming fron the kitchen. Apparently, when she got there, it was nothing really serious. "The pasta's spoiled..." Italy said.

Well, looks like she has to wait another while to eat lunch.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Yo! How was it? Tell me!<p>

So, yeah... nothing much to say, really. I tried to keep Romano in character, but I guess he's a little OOC, 'cus I made him a little _to_ mean. Also, Italy's not that hard to write after all! Yay!

Ok, then! That's enough from me. Oh, and votings are open again!

Also: R&R, please! And don't falme!

Ps. Can someone here please make a 07-Ghost crossover fic with Higurashi? It's just a request, so if you don't want to do it, then don't, I'm not forcing you to. Also, any genre's fine, but if you can make a horror one, and it's multi chaptered, plus based ON Higurashi, that'd be great! I'll be so happy. But remember, I'm not forcing anyone to do this! It's just a small request. You can Pm me IF your doing it.

Also: Hetalia volume 4 is out! And so is Romania's official design. XD


	6. Chapter 6: Lightning meets France!

Oh, God! How long has this been delayed? Sorry, guys! There are a few reasons why this was... well halted... First of all, I had a debate over doing another fanfiction (07-GhostXHetalia crossover, involving HetaOni), second of all, mid terms, third of all, deciding what to do here, and lastly, I've been on hiatus. Well~ Lightning, I wish you luck!

Light: Why? Ok, who the hell are you going to make me meet up with?

Me: Ohonhonhonhon...~

Light: Oh, FUCK YOU BITCH! *chases me*

Me: LIGHT, CALM DOWN! OK, ON WITH THIS CHAP!

Please enjoy while Light is chasing me (?)!

* * *

><p>Lightning meets France, the damned f***ing pervert!<p>

Lined up in the hallways are rose petals, red like blood. The smell of roses linger in the air. And... oh, do I smell *Escargot?

Everyone, welcome to the house of one "person" that we love to hate. The one and only, France! And yes, he's making Escargot to send to Italy and his brother later. Though he will be in for a beating later...

* * *

><p>Backyard Garden, France's house<p>

"Unh..." Lightning moaned. She felt a slight pain on the back of her head, like she hit something very hard, though she didn't. Maybe it was due to stress. She got herself up, and looked around. She noticed something weird about this place- Of course!

She mentally slapped herself. How could she be so dumb? She wasn't Hope's house, she was in a weird garden full of...

Roses?

"Ok...," She thought. This place is full of Roses. There are rose bushes, rose pettals flying everywhere as the wind blows, even the fences lined up are decorated with a lot of them. Whoever this guy is, he's bound to be a rose maniac.

She decided to check inside the house in front of her. She tried the door. It's not locked. He pushed it open, and went inside.

* * *

><p>Bak inside the house (kitchen)<p>

France just finished preparing the Escargots, when he heared his back door opening. He decided to check it out. He quickly went through the hallways, and that's when he spotted something.

The most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life is standing in front of him. _Thoughts _quickly rushed into his head about what to _do_ with her. He then pulled out a rose out of nowhere and went to the lady's side.

"Well, hello there, _maddam._ And just how did you end up here?" France said, attempting to sweet talk his victim.

"Sorry? My name's Lightning. Lightning Farron," Lightning said, introducing herself. She noticed the man's weird look, which made her suspicious. "Are you the owner of this house?" She asked. The Frenchman nodded.

"Ah, I see...," Lightning said, looking away.

"Well, then, I'll treat you some of my wine. Come, now, this way," France said, leading her to the "dining room".

Well, that's not where he was headed.

Lightning forcibly followed him. When they reached the second floor, however, is when Lightning grew more suspicious. She's not dumb, after all. Most of the time, or maybe, everytime she goes into a house like this, the second floor is where the bedrooms are. They finally reached the end of the hallway. France opened the door, and showed Lightning what looked like, not a dining room.

But a bedroom.

Lightning's jaw dropped. She grabed a random object, in this case, a vase.

"**YOU FUCKING PERVERT!**"

**#PRANG!# **

Lightning hit France on the head, hard, before he could do anything more. His head was bleeding a bit, but thankfully, he's not dead. Lightning dragged his body down to the first floor while mumbling a few thing. One of those things were,"you damn pervert... wait till you get back up, you'll wish you hadn't...,"

* * *

><p>Living room, 1st floor, France's house<p>

"Ow!" France hissed. He's awake now, and tried to molest Lightning one more time, but failed miserably yet again. His head is now being mended by Lightning herself.

"You should be thankfull I'm doing this, you damn perv!" Lightning snarlled back at him.

"Well, I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything! I'm just expressing my love to others!" France said.

"Well, I think you should find a better way..." Lightning mumbled.

"Hmph. Well, I'm serious this time. How in the world DID you end up here?" France asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well, you probably won't belive me, but..." and Lightning started explaining everthing.

* * *

><p>"Oh... ok, that's just hard to belive... well, maybe I know whose behind this," France said, cupping his chin, thinking seriously this time.<p>

"Oh yeah? Who?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe... this is just a guess, but I have a "Friend" named England. He uhh..."can" do magic, but it always goes wrong. But this is just a guess, okay?" France said

"Alright..." Lightning replied. " Hey, maybe you should stay here for now," France said.

"Hmm? Oh, NO WAY," Lightning said.

" Well, it's better off than being molested out _there_, right? Besides, I promise not to! Okay, and my home's pretty close to England's, and the next world meeting will be held here. You could meet him then. So, what do you say?" France said.

"Hmm... okay, fine. Just _don't molest me again_," Lightning said in a menacing tone. France nodded quickly.

* * *

><p>Palumpolum, Cocoon<p>

No one's in the house anymore. A few soldiers came in.

"Huh? Weird..." they thought...

*This part is SO unecessary... but I just had to... hehe, sorry!*

* * *

><p>Berlin, Germany<p>

Hope is out with Germany and Prussia at the park, taking four of Germany's dogs for a walk. Hope enjoyed the fresh morning air. After all, he doesn't get to relax like this very often now, right?

"So, how's your time here?" Prussia asked.

"Oh? Why?" Hope asked.

"Just askin'" Prussia answered.

"Oh... well, it's nice. I don't to relax like this very often... thanks," Hope said. Prussia nodded. They continiued walking around the park until they went back home a few hours later.

* * *

><p>Rome, Italy<p>

Vanille asked to visit one of the sites here, so Romano took Vanille and Italy to the Roman Colesium. When she got there, she was amazed. She never thought humans could build something so magnificent.

"It's so big... And beautiful..." Vanille said hapilly. They both smiled.

"This structure is the few things that are left of the Roman Empire, which is our grandfather," Italy said.

"Hmm? He's Romano's grandfather too?" Vanille said.

"Well, of course! I am the Southern part of Italy, after all!" Romano exlaimed. Vanille then chuckled a bit, and then laughed. Somehow the others couldn't help but laugh, and the all shared a nice laugh together.

* * *

><p>Russia's house, Russia<p>

It's a living hell right now. Sazh is now being chased by Belarus, who is throwing knives at him. How did this happen? Well, Russia went on a walk alone with Sazh. They had a nice picknic together. This is originaly intended to get to know about each other better. But, not Belarus. She doesn't want Russia showing his affection to other people, right? So this resulted in the event that is happening now.

"DAMN YOU, GET BACK HERE! RUSSIA'S ALL MINE, ASSHOLE!" She screamed while chasing after Sazh.

"How did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Sazh said. This chase went by without the two of them noticing the now confused Ukraine looking at them. And yes, she came here for another visit.

* * *

><p>China's house, China<p>

Fang is enjoying a cup of tea again with China, while discussing about what to do with Korea. Oh, and right now, Korea's tied up to a pole again, looking beaten up. Then, they heared a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," China said. He opened the door and saw Japan standing in front of him.

"Japan, aru!" China happily exclaimed. Japan bowed, then notices Korea tied up to a pole, looking beaten up. "What happened to him, China-san?" Japan asked.

"Oh, that's just punishment for molesting people," Fang said. Japan put on a confused look, but then closed his eyes and smirked a bit.

"Well... I guess that is the perfect punishment for him..." Japan said.

"Why..." Korea moaned, and let his head fall down.

* * *

><p>America's House, America.<p>

Canada came today! It's still early in the morning, so he decided to make some pancakes. Snow ate along with the two brothers.

"So..." Canada said. Luckily, they both noticed him. "You were moaning the name Serah in your sleep. Who is she?" Canada asked, and Snow spit the food in his mouth out.

"**HOW THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT?" **Snow asked, and snarlled at the same time. Both Canada and America are wishing they're both invinsible right now.

Somewhere...

* * *

><p>Lightning is now helping France deliver the Escargot he made to Italy's house. 'Man, this'll be a weird day, will it?' Lightning thought as they continiued walking.<p>

_TBC_

* * *

><p>WOW! GUYS, I JUST PULLED A NEW RECORD! 1,800+ WORDS! That's just... wow...I've never wrote that much in my life.<p>

Ok, I have to say, France is damn OOC, and the part at Palumpolum is just a sort of filler...

'Kay, guys, votings are now CLOSED! That's right, this story is aproaching it's end! It's estimated to end in about 2-3 more chapters... man, I had fun writting this so far! And, I bet all of you are wondering how they got into the Hetalia world? I think that question's already answered... but IF it's not, it'll be answered soon enough...

Until next chap, peeps! Bye! Please leave a review! Don't flame! Daaah! (Bye!)


	7. Chapter 7: the ride to the next meeting

Hey, guys! I don't have much to say, really, except: THIS STORY'S ABOUT TO END! Just not on this chapter. Okay~ on with it!

Light: When will I be back?

Me: Soon, Light, soon. Just be patient, 'kay?

Light: Easy for you to say... You ARE the Author after all...

Me: OK, let's begin!

Warning&Disclaimer: Read the first chapter!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>The ride to the world meeting will be like...<p>

France's house

It's been 2 days since Lightning's arrival. France hasn't tried to molest her, because he'scared that he'll die because of it. Lightning is now having breakfeast with him, just some Escargots he made yesterday (leftovers).

"Well, these are good. By the way, when's the next world meeting?" Lightning asked. She's been here for only 2 days, but she already growing very impatient. Well, with all the So;diers she needs to fight, plus she can't waste time here, or she'll fail her Focus, and turn into a *Ciet'h.

"Oh! It's today, so hurry up and get ready!" France said. He just finished eating his Escargots. He got up and put the dishes away. It's only a few more hours until the world meeting, but luckily his house is close to the world meeting place. Not bothering to wash the dishes, France went upstairs to start getting ready. Lightning stayed downstairs and finished her share of Escargots, then went to the guest bedroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Inside a plane...<p>

China and Japan are headed to the world meeting, and so is Fang.

"Unh... this is worse than riding an airship... much worse... *gag* oh, God, how am I even GETTING motion sickness...?" Fang mumbeled. China heard what she's saying, and gave her a plastic bag.

"If you really want to puke, then use this, aru. I don't know how your getting motion sickness, but I guess your not used to this, aru," China said. Fang immedietly grabbed the plastic bag, and tried to "silently" puke in it. All that happened though, is in the end everone heard her. All eyes are on the chair Fang, China and Japan are sitting on.

"Sorry!" She whispered to China.

"No, it's okay, Fang-san. It better off than holding it back, right...?" Japan said, hesetating for whatever reason.

"Aha, thanks," Fang said. The ride went on pretty much normal after that.

* * *

><p>Italy's house<p>

"Oy! Hurry up!" Romano said. They're getting ready for the world meeting held in France. Since their house is... close to France's, they're going to go there by train. Italy made some pasta for them after he finished getting ready. Vanille is still upstairs putting on her bracelets and other jewlery she has. After she's done with that, she got downstairs and joined Italy and Romano for breakfeast.

"Wow, no matter how many times I eat this, I never get bored of it. Do you think you can teach me how to make it? I'll share this with the others! They're bound to like it!" Vanille happily said. Italy's face lit up even more. He went to his room, quickly grabbed a paper and a pen, went back downstairs, and started writting the recipie for the pasta. He quickly finished it, and gave the recipie to Vanille.

"Here you go! Do you have the ingredients back at home?" Italy asked her.

"Oh, yes, I do! Grazie!" Vanille said. They're suprised about teh last word in that sentence though. Just how did she learn that Italian word?

"Hey... how come you know that word?" Romano asked.

"Oh? Well, I heared people saying it, and Italy usually said it after he got out of a store. I figured it means "thank you"," Vanille answered. Again, those two are suprised.

"Ve~,yeah, that's right! And you got the pronountiation correct to! I'm amazed," Italy said.

"If you could've stayed here for at least 6 more years, you could speak Italian fluently!" Romano said, this time not using any cursewords. They all ate quietly after that, maybe talking a bit, until they ready to go to the train station.

* * *

><p>Moscow, Russia<p>

Russia and the Baltic states are at the airport right now. Sazh was glad when Russia said that Belarus couldn't come. They're waiting for their plane right now, which will be here in one more hour, and the meeting starts in 5 more hours.

"Huh... this is taking to long..." Russia said, frowning a bit.

'This guy acts all... umm... nice and really friendly and all that, but he's actually a psyco... right, how did the Baltics even survive just being in the same house as he is?' Sazh thought. He then poked Latvia, and he responded.

"Y-yes..?" Latvia said, nervous like usual.

"How do you... even survive just being in the same house with a psyco?" Sazh asked, but just quiet enough for only Latvia to hear.

"Huh...? Well, I just... just... you know, live with it, no matter how scared I' am. Besides, living with Russia isn't all that bad... I just can't see the bright side of it, so... yeah... hehe..." Latvia said. He knew Sazh had to be talking about Russia, because he's the only psyco he know in the whole world.

Sazh just nodded and they all continiued waiting...

* * *

><p>Inside a plane (a different one!), yesterday...<p>

Everyone, a miracle has happened! Amenrica is actually _BEING_ **PUNCTUAL**! Alright, enough about that. America, Canada and Snow are headed to the world meeting place, France. The ride went by normaly, America ordering all those burgers, Snow falling asleep yet again, and mumbling Serah's name, Canada being completely unnoticable, and all eyes are on them (minus Canada, those guys on the plane didn't see him)

"Man, Snow! Wake up! Your mumbling her name again!" America said, while shaking Snows body franticly. Snow immedietly woke up. He then looked around, and saw everyones eyes on him.

"Oh, man, damn it!" Snow hissed.

* * *

><p>Paris, France<p>

Germany, Prussia and Hope are now headed for their hotel. Hope is _amazed _by this city. It's modern, but still looks so ancient for some odd reason, and that's what makes this city so beautifull to him. Germany motioned them to follow him. They walked a few more blocks, took a few turns, and eventually reached their hotel.

"Wow... this place's beautifull..." Hope said, and Prussia motioned them to go inside.

"Be careful, though. The personification of this nation is a perv," Germany said and went inside teh hotel.

Well, that sure changed Hopes image about this place.

_-TBC-_

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

So, I thought about it again, and this story is estimated to end in about 3 more chapters (or if I'm lazy, 4)

Sorry, guys, I did my best to proofread this, but I'm at school right now, and I'm doing this undercover, if you know what I mean. I'm not really that fond with rules here. OK, so this part's just a sort of filler I wanted to do ('kay, I couldn't resist, okay?)

Fang: Motion sickness? Pucking inside a plane?

Me: Yeah. This story's supposed to be funny, so I had to do that.

Fang: Okay, I understand.

Me: Thanks.

Ok, guys, so please leave a review if you want to see this continiued! Thanks, and see you next chap, peeps!

DON'T FLAME.

*Did I spell that right?


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the HellMeeting!

A/N: Hey, guys! There's nothing really much for me to say, except: THIS STORY WILL END IN APPROXIMATELY 2 (this one and the epilouge) MORE CHAPTERS! Man, I didn't want this to end, but this story's got to end someday right? Right, so sorry peeps! But, there'll be a suprise in this chapter, so just wait, 'kay?

Light: Man, hurry up already!

Me: Sorry, I'm getting on with this!

Light: Well, hurry up!

Me: OK, OK, I will!

Warning&Discalimer: Read. The. First. Damn. CHAPTER.

Again, Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Welcome to the Hellish Abyss-I mean the World Meeting!<p>

The Confrence Room is... pretty much empty right now, only France and Lightning are there. This time, France's attempt in molesting Lightning was... oh, damn, it was _succesfull_.

"AARGH, DAMN YOU _**MOTHER FUCKER**__!_' and Lightning elbowed France, and hit his ribs, hard. He fell onto the ground, and started rubbing his ribs, to ease the pain a bit. "That's what you get, damn perv," Light said, then went outside (back garden) to get some fresh air. While she was walking past the hallway, she came across England, but didn't talk to him at all. '_What's her problem?' _England thought, but continued to walk anyway. When he reached the Confrence Room, he saw France, still lying on the floor, and rubbing his elbowed ribs.

"Well, this is an intresting sight. What happened to you, Frog?" England said, in a very mocking tone.

"Oh, shut up! Help me, damn it!" France said, cursing, which is... very odd, even to England. Usually, his pervert *acuaintience wouldn't curse, but just flirt.

"O...k... anyway, do you know a girl with pink hair? I passed by her just now, in the hallway," England said, putting on a weird look.

"Oh, her... yeah, her name's Lighning Farron. Oh!" sonething clicked on France's head. "Did you do any spells a few days ago?" France asked.

"Spells? Why would you ask me something like that?" England said, still with his weird look.

"Just answer the question!" France said, raising his tone a bit.

"Fine, yeah, I did. It was a teleportation spell. But somehow, it got wrong," England said. Thinking back, England didn't do anything wrong. He chanted the right incantations, mixed in the right potion for the spell. He didn't get anything wrong... oh, wait a second... He DID get the right things for that spell , except

"BLOODY HELL, SEALAND!" He realized it... no wonder the colour of the potion was slightly diffrebt, Sealand SWITCHED it.

"Wait, what about Sealand?" France asked, confused.

"Sealad was at my house yesterday. I was just about to start doing the spell when he came in, asking me for some scones to give to Latvia. I didn't know how, but when I raised the flask the potion was in, the colour seemed slightly diffrent. Why the _fuck_ did I only realize it now?" England said, frustrated. And since when has Sealand become a magic-wizard-genious guy?

"Oh... well, I guess for once it isn't your fault," France said, smiling slyly.

"Grrr... if you are thinking of doing that to me..." England said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the other nations came in, one by one. Austria and Hungary was suprisingly late, not on their usual time, America then as usual came in last, along with Snow. Lightning just got back from the back garden. Upon entering the Confrence Room, she noticed someone there. Someone <em>familliar...<em>

"Fang...? FANG!"Lightning said, and just barged into the room, suprising everyone.

"Eh? Light! Over here!" Fang said waving her arm. Everybody else noticed, and ran to her side, having a nice reunion after that.

"Wow... they sure are close..." America said, smiling, glad that they're back together.

Everybody else stayed quiet, and the confrence continiued on, suprisingly smoothly, no conflicts (physical ones) going on. It was a peacfull confrence.

One the confrence was finished, everybody went home, except for France, England, America and the other nations, and Lightning and her gang.

"So, shall we go now?" France asked, with a suprisingly serious face.

"Yeah, let's go," Lightning said, and they all went into the car.

* * *

><p>Once they all arrived at England's house, they said their goodbyes, and some even gave them thing that they liked here, like Japan and China who gave Fang the recipie for making green tea, which she loved so much.<p>

Everbody else had gone inside, but Hope stayed behind for a bit longer to say his goodbyes to Prussia.

"What are you waiting for kid? Go on," Prussia said, with a suprisingly gentle face, laying off whis cocky side for once. Hope just look at him. He suddenly ran to him, then hugged him (awww...~)

"Hey, kid, what the hell?" Prussia said, suprised by the sudden gesture.

"Bye, Prussia, thanks for eveything," Hope said. Yes, Hopes been here fo over a week, but he already thinks of Prussia and Germany as an older brother. Especially Prussia.

"Uh, yeah... your welcome," Prussia said. Hope lets go of him, then saw Prussia take something off. His Iron Cross.

"Here, take this. It's fair enough that you get something from me, right?" Prussia said, handing over his Iron Cross.

"But isn't this important to you?" Hope said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I got loads of 'em. Now just go, you gotta get back, right?" Prussia said, putting the Iron Cross on Hope's hand.

"O-Ok! Thanks, Prussia," Hope said, then ran off. "Oh, and send my regard to Germany, ok?" Hope said, then went inside the house.

Prussia just stood there, before turning his back. "Man, I'm gonna miss that kid...," He mumbled, the he raised his head.

"I wonder if I'll see him again?" Prussia said, then left.

* * *

><p>Inside England's House...<p>

England is now getting ready to cast the spell. The potion's ready, and so is the magic cicle or what ever you call it.

"Alright, all of you step on the circle," England said, and Lightning and gang did as told. Hope is inside the room now.

"Good luck, Fang-san!" Japan said, smiling. Fang nodded. The series of words, incantations can be heard. The circle started glowing a light blue hue. Then, when England finished chanting, the glow became very bright. A sudden flash of light came at them, and hten, when the light died, Lightning and gang are nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Oh, I did it? I did it! Don't worry everyone, they're back in tehir homes now, I'm sure!" England said, cheerfuly, happy the spell had gone well.

"Huh... that's good... now we don't have to worry about them anymore," America said. The others let out a sigh of relief.

They're all back now, and everthing should turn back to it's normal state.

_-TBC(?)-_

* * *

><p>AN: Man, this was FUN to write! Well, guys, the epilouge will be uploaded shortly (or maybe along with this one, I dunno...)

Lightning: FINALLY! I'M BACK!

Me: Wow, your happy.

Lightning: It's because now, I can continiue with my focus.

Me: Right...

Alright, so be sure to review! Bye, peeps!


	9. Chapter 9: Back home, nowEpilouge

Epilouge...

Lightning and the others woke up. Their vision was fuzzy at first, but then their vision cleared up. They realized something.

They're back!

"Hey... we're back! That guy's spell worked, but... why does this place look trashed...?" Snow said, looking at Lightning.

"Uh... ehhehe...he..." Lightnig chuckled nervously. Hope took a look at the cross pendant Prussia gave him. He then put it on his bandana, sticking it on with a pin.

They all stood up, and went outside of the house. Lightning followed suit, but then realized something is inside her pocket.

"Huh? What's this?" she mumbled to herself. She took it out. It's a letter. She opened it, and then read it.

"_Lightning, this is me, England. Sorry for what happened, apparently it was because my spell went wrong. My little brother switced the potion which was supposed to be used for the spell I wanted to cast, which resulted in the incident you just expirienced. Anyway, sorry, and I'll try not to make it happen again. Just pray to God that the same incidednt won't repeat again, okay?_

_Signed_

_England"_

"Grrr..." Lightning grunted, then she threw the paper to the ground, and then stomped it.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" And soon, a string of curses beyond human comprehension is said.

Yes, pray to God that the same incidednt won't repeat again, England. Pray to God.

_-END!-_

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, guys... this is it. The end! Fin! Wow, my first ever finished multi-chaptered fic! YAY~! XDD!

I have to say, this was fun to write. Oh, and that moment between Prussia and Hope in the last chapter... so sweet! Like a brotherly moment! Overall, this story was awesome to write, it was fun! Oh, and thanks for all that have reviewed this story, or just read it, or maybe just passed by this story! Thanks to you all, I've finished it! Thanks for the support, all of you! C'mon, gimme a virtual brofist! Yeah!

Alright, now, you all can request fanfics from me! Crossover or normal, I'll take it! Here are the series I know:

-Hetalia Axis Powers

-Bleach

-Fatal Frame

-Uta no Prince sama

-Togainu no Chi

-Guilty Crown

-Persona (3&4)

-Etrian Odyssey(1&2)

-Devil May cry(3&4)

Ok, you can request fanfics from me as long as they're all in these catigories. One shot, multi chapter, crossover, normal, I'll take it! Oh, and tell me what genre you want (except angst, please don't, or you'll get a sucky one... even though I do like that genre... It's my favorite genre... next to horror and tragedy) Requests can be sent through this story's review box, or PM. Oh, and if you want to read my other stories, feel free to do it! Just go into my account!

OK, so see you later! Leave a review, and tell me how this whole story was, ok? Thanks, and see you next time peeps!


End file.
